Secret
by Sierra Blue
Summary: Orang-orang mengenal Luka sebagai nona muda yang sombong, dingin, dan lain-lain. Tetapi siapa sangka kalau Luka mempunyai sebuah rahasia yang selama ini selalu disimpannya sendirian? Luka M. x Gakupo K. Reviews is very welcome!


_**Secret**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I didn't own Vocaloid.

Genre: Romance

Warning: Mohon maaf jika slow update, ancur, alurnya kecepetan, dll. Berhubung fic pertama, maklumi saja ya XD #nggak nyambung XD

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

_Normal POV_

Sebuah mobil berwarna putih yang sangat mewah memasuki lapangan parkir Vocaloid International School. Mobil itu tampak sangat mencolok karena mobil itulah yang termewah di antara semua mobil lainnya, Wajar saja, karena yang memiliki mobil tersebut pun berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya. Anak-anak yang sedang berada di area lapangan parkir tersebut sampai terdiam sebentar dengan mulut separuh terbuka saat mobil tersebut parkir. Melihat pemandangan tersebut, gadis yang berada di dalam mobil itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Dalam hati ia merasa bangga karena keadaan finansial orang tuanya cukup bagus sampai dia bisa dihormati seperti ini oleh teman-teman, adik kelas, sampai seniornya, Bahkan bagi mereka, pemandangan mobilnya terparkir pun merupakan pemandangan yang luar biasa. Gadis itu terkekeh pelan.

"Kita sudah sampai, Nona." Ujar sopir pribadi gadis tersebut.

"Ya, aku tahu, Alfred." Balas gadis itu singkat kepada sopirnya yang ternyata bernama Alfred. "Masih ada waktu 25 menit sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Tetap di mobil bisa jadi perhatian. Tapi di kelas pun tetap bisa jadi perhatian. Repot, ah…" ujar gadis itu lagi dengan sikap ketuanputriannya.

"Tapi Anda harus tetap masuk sekolah," bantah Alfred.

"Baiklah. Aku turun sekarang," gadis berambut _pink _itu menghela nafas, lalu membuka pintu mobil.

"Jangan lupa _cardigan_ Anda, Nona." Alfred memberikan sebuah _cardigan _berwarna putih susu sambil tersenyum. "Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan."

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Ya, terima kasih."

* * *

Megurine Luka, itulah namanya. Siapa murid di Vocaloid School yang tidak mengenalnya? Mulai dari adik kelasnya, teman-teman seangkatannya, sampai seniornya, semuanya mengetahui siapa Megurine Luka itu. Tetapi mereka semua mengenalnya dengan berbagai macam pandangan dan pendapat. Adik kelasnya ada yang berpendapat Luka adalah seorang senior yang sombong dan dingin. Teman-teman seangkatannya mengenal Luka sebagai anak perempuan tunggal dari keluarga konglomerat Megurine, yang mewarisi sifat ketuanputrian yang sangat kental. Sementara seniornya memandang Luka sebagai adik kelas yang terkadang sombong dan tidak hormat.

Begitulah. Walaupun ada yang memandang Luka jelek, tapi tidak sedikit murid-murid yang mengaguminya saat ia berjalan menyusuri koridor. Tidak sedikit murid laki-laki yang _blushing _ria saat Luka berjalan di dekat mereka. Pandangan murid-murid tentang Luka saling berbeda dan berlawanan antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Dan Luka sendiri tidak terlalu mempersalahkannya. Dia membiarkan kehidupan SMA-nya berjalan apa adanya, walaupun itu berarti dia harus membiarkan kerumunan orang mengerumuninya setiap hari, seolah dia barang pajangan yang amat sangat indah.

Tetapi, Luka memang cantik. Rambutnya yang berwarna _pink _terlihat mencolok di antara teman-temannya, _dalam artian yang baik, tentunya. _Banyak orang yang mengatakan rambut Luka halus dan wangi seperti rambut bayi. Sedangkan matanya berwarna biru muda. Tatapannya yang tajam, tetapi sering kali terlihat rapuh dan feminim itu selalu dikagumi orang. Intinya, wajah putri tunggal keluarga Megurine itu sangat cantik dan _unik – _tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Luka menghela nafas saat ia duduk di bangkunya. Murid laki-laki yang duduk di dekatnya sengaja cari perhatian untuk bisa dekat dengannya. Sementara dari pintu dan jendela pun sudah banyak anak-anak yang berkerumun.

"Memangnya aku artis," desah Luka pelan.

Berusaha untuk mengabaikan kebisingan di sekelilingnya, Luka menyibukkan diri dengan membaca buku teks pelajarannya. Padahal sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu fokus kepada buku yang sedang dibacanya. Ia hanya bertopang dagu sambil membolak-balikkan halaman buku pelajarannya itu.

"Lho, memangnya materi itu sudah dipelajari, ya?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tidak asing dari sebelahnya.

Luka menoleh. Tampak sahabatnya, Miku, sedang tersenyum di sampingnya.

"Nggak, kok. Aku cuma asal buka halaman," jawab Luka sekenanya. "Pura-pura sibuk. Habis, nggak enak kan, bengong saja diperhatikan _seperti itu." _Luka memberi penekanan pada dua kata yang terakhir sambil melirik kerumunan anak-anak di jendela. Miku hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sahabatnya.

"Kalau aku jadi sepertimu, mungkin aku akan merasa senang, alih-alih merasa kesal." Ujar Miku sambil duduk di samping Luka (karena tempat duduknya memang di sana). "Pasti menyenangkan kan, jadi pusat perhatian, dibandingkan jadi murid yang kesepian di pojok kelas. Dulu saat SD aku pernah seperti itu. Tapi, begitu aku bertemu denganmu di bangku SMP, kita malah jadi cocok dan persahabatan kita terus berlanjut sampai SMA. Iya, kan?"

Luka tersenyum. "Tapi, terkadang jadi terlalu menarik perhatian kan, nggak enak juga."

Miku tampak bimbang sesaat. "Apa iya? Aku justru lebih senang seperti itu."

Luka menatap Miku penuh arti. "Kamu tidak akan bisa merasakan seperti apa keadaan yang kurasakan kalau kamu tidak mengalaminya sendiri."

* * *

"Maka, apabila zat ini dicampur dengan zat yang ini, maka akan menghasilkan….."

Luka mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru mata pelajaran Kimia-nya dengan setengah hati. Bagaimana tidak, selain karena dia tidak terlalu unggul di pelajaran, dia paling tidak menyukai pelajaran Kimia. Menurutnya, pelajaran Kimia itu hanya bertele-tele dan membosankan. (A/N: Ini hanya pandangan Luka, lho… tapi entah kenapa persis banget sama pandangan author.) Akhirnya, alih-alih mendengarkan dengan serius sambil mencatat seperti beberapa temannya yang lain, Luka hanya mencoret-coret buku tulisnya dengan gambar-gambar.

"Wah, gambarnya bagus!" ujar Miku, sambil berbisik tentunya, karena guru Kimia mereka termasuk ke dalam golongan guru _killer _alias guru yang galak setengah mati. Kalau berhadapan dengan guru seperti itu, anak-anak biasanya diam saja. Malas mencari gara-gara.

"Ah, apa iya? Ini hanya coretan yang tidak jelas apa maknanya, kok." Luka menjawab sambil berbisik juga. "Aku hanya asyik menggambar pemandangan kelas yang sunyi saat mata pelajaran Kimia."

"Tapi gambarmu realistis sekali, seperti nyata. Seperti apa, ya… hmm… oh, iya! Gambarmu seperti gambar pelukis profesional!" Miku tersenyum.

"Aku memang hobi menggambar pemandangan. Itu hobiku sejak kecil. Kalau aku sedang dalam perjalanan panjang dan merasa bosan, biasanya aku berteman dengan buku sketsaku. Aku lalu menggambar pemandangan di dalam mobil, atau menggambar pemandangan di luar jendela. Walaupun mobil berjalan dengan cepat, aku mampu merekam apa yang kulihat, lalu mengubahnya menjadi bentuk gambar." Luka membalas senyuman Miku. "Terkadang, kalau aku bosan, gambarku bisa jadi berantakan. Makanya, gambar yang barusan tidak terlalu rapi."

"Yang berantakan saja seperti itu, bagaimana yang rapi? Coba kulihat buku sketsamu! Aku ingin melihat gambar-gambarmu yang lain." Pinta Miku dengan wajah memelas.

"Boleh, kok. Kalau ada yang dirasa kurang, silakan dikomentari, ya. (A/N: memangnya review fanfic? -,-) Ini buku sketsanya!" Luka menyerahkan sebuah buku bersampul merah muda yang senada dengan warna rambutnya kepada Miku. Miku menerimanya dan mulai membuka gambar-gambar yang ada di dalam buku tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, Miku mencolek bahu Luka. "Luka! Kamu menggambar teman-teman juga, ya, di gambar ini?" tanya Miku sembari menunjukkan gambar yang barusan Luka gambar.

"Tentu saja. Kelas kan tidak mungkin lengkap tanpa murid-muridnya. Berhubung murid-muridnya adalah teman-temanku, ya… kugambar juga mereka di sana!" Luka hanya nyengir tanpa merasa bersalah, walaupun dia memang tidak melakukan kesalahan sama sekali.

"Wah! Kamu menggambar mereka dengan baik! Coba lihat gambarmu sendiri. Kamu gambar semuanya dengan realistis!" Miku mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kamu berlebihan, ah, menilai gambar-gambarku. Gambarku biasa saja," Luka merebut buku sketsanya itu kembali.

"Uuuuh, Luka!" Miku merengut, pura-pura kesal.

Luka terkekeh, lalu kembali melihat gambarnya yang barusan. Mungkin agak terdengar konyol, tapi Luka sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ia menggambar kelasnya. Saat ia bosan, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mengisi kebosanannya, Saat ia melihat buku sketsanya serta pensil untuk alat menggambar, tangannya bergerak begitu saja dan tanpa disadarinya, ia sudah membuat sebuah gambar yang bisa dibilang cukup realistis dan mendekati aslinya.

_Mungkin karena aku memang dari dasarnya hobi melukis, ya… _Luka membatin.

Apapun sebabnya, Luka sudah tidak mau mempermasalahkannya lagi. Hal yang harus dipikir olehnya sudah banyak, dan dia tidak mau menambahnya lagi dengan hal-hal sepele.

Masih ada banyak hal yang jauh lebih penting.

* * *

Luka berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan langkah ringan. Di dekat koridor itu, ada lapangan olahraga. Di sana, klub sepakbola sedang berlatih. Luka menghela nafas, tidak habis pikir bagaimana caranya anggota klub sepakbola itu bisa bermain seperti itu, tanpa takut kotor dan terjatuh. Lain halnya dengan Luka. Sekali dia terjatuh, bisa berbahaya.

Saat Luka sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba saja, tanpa ia sadari, bola sepak itu secara tidak sengaja tertendang keluar dari lapangan olahraga, dan melayang ke arahnya. Akan tetapi, Luka tidak menyadarinya, sampai seseorang berteriak kepadanya.

"AWAS!"

Luka menoleh dan terkejut melihat bola sepak itu sudah melayang dekat sekali dengannya. Tetapi, sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menghindar.

_Bruk!_

Luka merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai dengan cukup keras.

"Aduh…" rintihnya kesakitan. Tapi, anehnya, dia tidak merasakan sakit di bagian wajah atau kepalanya, bagian-bagian tubuh yang seharusnya terkena lemparan bola sepak tadi. Luka menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang murid laki-laki berambut ungu sedang memegang bola sepak itu.

_Orang ini…melindungiku? _Batin Luka.

"Aduh, maaf, nggak sengaja ketendang ke sana! Boleh tolong lempar balik?" tanya salah seorang anggota klub sepak bola itu.

"Lain kali, hati-hati! Tadi hampir saja kena perempuan!" balas lelaki itu, sembari melempar bola sepak tersebut kembali ke lapangan. Setelah anggota klub sepak bola itu kembali mendapatkan bolanya dan bisa bermain sepak bola kembali, lelaki itu berbalik menghadap Luka.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Eh…iya, nggak apa-apa. Hanya terbentur lantai, kok. Nggak ada cedera berarti," jawab Luka. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. _Perasaan apa ini?_

"Oh… syukurlah. Bisa gawat kalau perempuan cantik seperti kamu terluka." Lelaki itu tersenyum dan membantu Luka berdiri.

_Apa maksudnya? Perempuan cantik? Dia bilang begitu?_

"Ng… sebenarnya aku nggak mengharapkan bantuan darimu. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, apa boleh buat." Luka segera menepis tangan lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Apakah itu caramu mengucapkan terima kasih?"

Luka menelan ludah. Ya, perasaannya tidak boleh sampai ketahuan. "Kenapa aku harus berterima kasih?"

"Karena aku baru saja membantumu, Wajar, kan, berterima kasih kepada orang yang sudah memberi bantuan?" tuding lelaki itu lagi.

"Apa hakmu bicara begitu? Selama ini aku terbiasa dilayani dan aku juga tidak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para _maid _yang membantuku." Luka mendengus.

"Iya, tapi _aku kan berbeda dari maid-mu!" _Lelaki itu menghela nafas. "Ah, sudahlah… ngomong-ngomong, kamu Megurine Luka, kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Semua orang juga sudah tahu," jawab Luka ketus.

Lelaki itu tidak tampak tersinggung. Sebaliknya, ia tersenyum. "Aku Kamui Gakupo. Salam kenal, ya!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

_Jadi, namanya Gakupo, _batin Luka dalam hati. Wajahnya mulai memanas, tapi sebelum perasaannya ketahuan, Luka buru-buru memalingkan pandangan. "Iya, iya. Terserahlah. Aku mau ke kelas dulu!" setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Luka buru-buru pergi, menaiki tangga, memasuki kelasnya, dan duduk di bangkunya. Miku yang masih duduk di bangkunya mengernyitkan alis melihat wajah Luka yang memerah.

"Ada apa, Luka?" tanya Miku.

"Ah, enggak." Luka buru-buru menggeleng. Tentu saja wajahnya yang memerah ini bukan karena lelaki itu. Bukan karena Gakupo….

_Csssh. _Wajah Luka sekarang semerah kepiting rebus.

_Apa-apaan, sih? Kenapa aku jadi mikirin dia terus? _Batin Luka. _Bukan… Aku nggak jatuh cinta sama lelaki bernama Gakupo itu, kan?_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE~

Hore! Akhirnya chapter pertama selesai!~

Oh, iya. Di cerita ini, Luka anak tunggal, Jadi dia nggak punya kakak atau adik.

Ini baru bagian awal saja, bagian klimaksnya masih nanti ^_^

Ok! Mind to review?


End file.
